


Picture Perfect

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel needed to have his home photographed according to his agent who wanted to have an exclusive done. When he meets the photographer however, Gabriel can’t help but want to impress the man with the alluring accent.





	Picture Perfect

**Author’s Note:** Well this is a new pairing for me, heck I’ve never even written Balthazar before. Because of this, I feel like I should warn you that the dialogue is going to be a bit off. While I feel comfortable writing Gabriel, since I’ve never tried to write Bal, I’m not even going to pretend to write out his accent, sorry. Once again this is for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/post/182475818367/february-prompts) and [Gabriel Bingo](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoy!

 

Bingo Prompt – White Peacocks

 

GMC – Trope: Homemade Pornography

_Aesthetic:_

 

 

 

~ **This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

****

 

 

**Picture Perfect**

 

 

 

“Don’t bother arguing with me, Gabriel, it’s a done deal. All you have to do is show the photographer around your home and he’ll take pictures. Just try to be at least somewhat professional. The guy doesn’t come cheap and the last thing we need is another instance of you causing someone to run off to the tabloids.”

 

Wincing at the reminder, Gabriel nodded though his agent couldn’t see it. The last time he had worked with someone in a one on one setting the guy hadn’t taken too well to Gabriel’s flirting at the photo shoot. It had been innocent enough, and once he understood that the other man wasn't interested Gabriel had backed off. Sadly, the man had also been homophobic and had done everything he could to try and drag Gabriel down. Thankfully, the shoot had taken place at a beach, and while they had been in their own section, Gabriel had never touched the man and several people could confirm his claim.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior. When is he supposed to show up anyway?”

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than there was a ring from his intercom. “Let me guess,” commented Gabriel while making his way to the screen so he could see who was asking to be let into his property. “Right now, seriously Crowley?! You know I need at least two hours notice before a photo shoot. You could have at least let me know yesterday so I would be ready.” The man displayed on the screen made Gabriel jerk slightly in response. While he had always identified as pansexual, normally Gabriel leaned toward the type who could be cast on the cover of a magazine. Silently, Gabriel turned off the phone, hearing the faint shout of Crowley reminding him of the peacock in the backyard.

 

The man asking for entrance wasn’t one that Gabriel would typically be attracted to, but even through the filter of the screen there was something there. Holding in the button to use the speaker, Gabriel asked for the man’s name and reason for visit. He wasn’t expecting the thick British accent to come from the man now identified as Balthazar. Unlocking the gate which automatically swung open for the man to drive up, Gabriel started to panic. While he made certain to always look his best when he could be in front of the camera he had thought today would be one of his few days off.

 

Faster than he thought he could, Gabriel raced up the stairs and threw open his closet to grab something suitable to wear. It only took a matter of minutes for him to change into a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that flattered his body type. Throwing the dirty laundry in the hamper which thankfully hid the items inside with a wicker lid, Gabriel had just enough time to run a hand through his hair to help put it into place before his doorbell was ringing. Taking a bit more time going down the stairs so that he wouldn’t be out of breath, Gabriel paused once he reached the door and plastered a smile on his face before flicking the lock and opening it.

 

The man standing before him was even more attractive in person. Those blue eyes were stunning, making Gabriel’s breath hitch for a second while the stubble on his face made the shorter man wonder what it would feel like against his skin. “Mister Novack?” asked the man, a upturn on his voice making Gabriel focus again. Smiling, the blond stretched out his hand in greeting, Balthazar easily accepting the handshake after putting down some of his equipment.

 

“Gabriel is fine. Can I offer you something to drink or did you want to get right at it?” Balthazar’s hand was warm in his own, the grip firm before letting go.

 

“I would prefer it if we could begin.” Nodding, Gabriel showed the man inside his home. It was tiresome, introducing each room, waiting for Balthazar to set up before posing as requested and moving on to the next. By the time they were done with the rooms on the first floor it had been a couple hours and Gabriel was ready for a break.

 

“How about I order us something in? I’m pretty sure after the work she put in yesterday, my maid would kill me if I made a mess in the kitchen already.” Balthazar nodded though his gaze wavered to the staircase.

 

“How about we put up the equipment upstairs and we can pick up where we left off once we’re done eating? I doubt you want me to crash on your couch, as lovely as it is, if we delay getting this shoot over.”

 

Helping Balthazar carry the tripod and filters upstairs, Gabriel let the man pick which room they would shoot next. It wasn’t until he was setting the heavy bag down that Gabriel realized they were in his bedroom, and more importantly that for the first time Balthazar seemed impressed by his surroundings. The lighting was low. Gabriel always liked having low lighting in his bedroom, and it had worked to crank up the mood more than once. His master bathroom could be seen through the open doorway, a vase with a few flowers on the sink while LED lights circled the jacuzzi tub.

 

“Impressive, this room is the most elegant I’ve seen so far. You know you have a habit of making the house look almost robotic. I was expecting more of the same here.” Following the arm that Balthazar was waving with, Gabriel saw the room through Balthazar’s eyes. The bed was done in fine silks and the wooden headboard had fine carvings in its surface. The dressers and nightstands matched to give an older feel to the room rather than the stainless modern look the rest of the house was designed in.

 

Most of the house was open for company, for the people he had to entertain to keep his business as one of the most profitable in the country. Here, in his bedroom he could indulge in what he wanted. “My agent, when he contacted me, asked me to forgive you should you try anything. I’ve read the report of what happened a few months back, and I have to say I was relieved when you decided against flirting. Up until now.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel watched as Balthazar angled the camera to the bed, his lips pulling into a smirk as he turned to face him. “I’ve been doing this for years, and right now I can’t imagine leaving without testing to see if your bed is as sturdy as it looks.” Licking his lips at the suggestion, Gabriel started to unbutton his shirt, his gaze flickering to the camera whose red light indicated that it was filming. Once Balthazar leaned back on his elbows on the mattress, Gabriel no longer cared about the camera.

 

“I want a copy before editing, and no posting.” Getting nod in response, Gabriel removed his shirt before stepping closer to the photographer. “Remind me to show you the white peacocks before you go.” Before Balthazar could respond, Gabriel was on him, kissing the mouth which had been teasing him all day. They had a movie to make, and a bed to test.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
